The Child
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: After a girl bashes into the pizzaria in the late hours, with both her parents killed, and her only luggage her week-old baby sister, the animatronics and Mike decide to take them in as their parents and big brothers and sister.
1. A Child Still Here

_OMG MY FIRST THIRD-PERSON STORY OMGOMG! But yeah. That's it with this note._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**A Child Still Here**

They managed to move again just as an ear-piercing scream reached their ears and sent shivers down their endoskeletons. They saw a girl bash through the doors that the manager had left unlocked for the nightguard, Mike Schmidt, and drop down to her knees, holding her left cheek in one hand while clutching to a bundle of blankets in another. Bonnie was the first to move. Instantly he walked over to the girl who was fighting back her sobs and clutching onto her cheek in pain and stared at her, as if waiting for a response.

As if she knew Bonnie was there, she started whispering to herself, "Pain. Pain and blood, my mother killed in front of my eyes...Please...please let this be a dream..." Bonnie beckoned the other two over to him. They, in turn, got a look at the girl. She was about the age of eight, with dark red hair and green eyes. She removed her hand from her cheek for a moment to wipe away one of her tears, and they saw why she was holding it. It was four deep scratches that went from her temple to the middle of her chin. The skin around it was smeared with blood, due to her clutching her cheek.

"Hm?" Bonnie hummed to himself, startling the girl, who screamed and jumped up, and for the first time, looked around her. When she saw the three and how menacing they looked in the darkness she wrapped her other arm around the bundle and said, loud enough for the whole pizzaria to hear, "Don't hurt her! Do whatever you like to me but don't even lay a hand on her!" as two tears slid down her face. At this, the thing inside the bundle was starting to cry. The girl turned her attention to it and started humming while rocking it, and it finally stopped crying.

"What are you protecting with your life?" Bonnie calmly asked. The girl sighed, and said "Alright, I'll show you, but if you try and lay a harming hand on her I'm running out of here with her. She's all of the family that I have after today." as she turned the bundle around so the three of them could see it. At the top of the bundle poked a sleeping baby's head, which, like her, had curly dark red hair. "My newborn sister. Mother gave birth to her a week before..." She trailed off, not wanting to talk about it. Chica sensed this and asked "What are your names?"

"I can't tell you. Mother said for me to run away with her and change our names." The girl whispered, clutching onto her sister.

"Oi! I be tryin' to get some sleep, 'ere!" Foxy's voice yelled, with him stepping into the room, and immediately seeing the girl, on her knees, hugging her baby sister. She looked up at Foxy and jumped, holding the baby close to her like she was the mother instead of her older sister.

"Don't even lay your rusty old hook on her! I don't want her to die like our mother!" She screamed. Obviously, the poor girl has been through a lot!

"Hey, calm down. We're not going to hurt either of you." Freddy reassured her.

"Who says we aren't?" Foxy asked, polishing his hook. The girl saw this and lightly squeezed on the blankets.

"Foxy, no. She's been through a lot. Besides, do we protect children or do we hurt them?" Bonnie spoke up. He had a point. Foxy finally gave in.

"But...Who's going to take care of my sister? I mean I'm fine with having pizza everyday but she won't be able to eat it." The girl asked.

"We'll talk to Mike, the nightguard, when he gets here. You can explain your situation and we'll see what he has to say, OK? But for now, let's give the two of you a name." Bonnie answered.

"Blood." The girl answered.

"Pardon?"

"I'll be called Blood. My sister, I'm still deciding on her name." Blood explained.

"Weird name for you. But, I think Janie would be nice for her." Chica muttered. Blood gave a thumbs-up, indicating she likes the name. All the others agreed. So it was decided. Blood and Janie. Now all they have to do is wait for Mike to come to the pizzaria and start working his shift, and then Blood will explain everything that happened and how she and Janie need parents. Though there was one problem: It was 11:30. Half an hour until Mike comes, and Janie could wake up and get hungry any moment. And from the looks of her, Blood didn't have any baby food on her. So, Chica and Blood decided to go into the kitchen and see if there was some milk by any chance.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear." Blood said to herself. They've been searching for almost half an hour and no milk. Worse, Janie just woke up and started crying. Blood tried to rock her to sleep but she kept on crying. Yep. She was hungry.<p>

Soon enough, though, Chica heard the jingling of the bell that was on top of the door that alerts everyone when someone has arrived. She rushed over to the door, and luckily, it was Mike. Chica explained how Blood had dashed into the pizzaria with her baby sister, and how something terrible had happened, she didn't explain. While they waited for him they had named them Blood and Janie, because her mother had told her to change their names.

"Could I see this Blood and Janie?" He had asked.

"Sure thing. Blood! Come out with Janie! Someone wants to see you! Hopefully he can make Janie stop crying, I'm about to short-circuit!" Chica called. Blood appeared, with a paper towel on her scratch while holding her crying sister, who had her blankets removed and is only wearing a diaper.

"Little help here, sir? We looked all over the place and we have no milk for Janie." Blood asked with a pleading voice.

"Please, call me Mike."

"Alright, Mike. Do you have any baby food on you? She's REALLY hungry."

"Unfortunately, no, but we will be able to feed her in the morning."

"Alright..." Blood's green eyes looked away from Mike's blue eyes as she stared at her sobbing sister. _He could make a really good parent. Nice, friendly, it would be impossible for someone he just met to tell that he adopted me and Janie... _She finally drew enough courage to ask him after waiting for Janie to tire herself out. Once Janie was asleep, Blood looked up at Mike and said, "Will you please adopt us? My dad's been dead and my mother just killed a couple of hours ago, so we have no family. Us by ourselves in the cruel world, we could get lost, hurt, kidnapped, or even worse! Please, just take us in, we'll be a big help around life! I won't make a mess, and I'll cook, clean and..." before she was stopped by Mike, saying he will take her in.

"Yay!" Blood smiled, before carefully giving Janie to Bonnie before running over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Taken by surprise, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He could get used to being a dad to two pretty children.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Do you want me to keep writing in third-person for this story or do you want me to go back to my old writing?<em>

_And before anyone starts ranting about the name "Blood" I only used it because it fit her very well. I mean her hair slightly has the same color of like fairly dried blood and not to mention there was blood all over her cheek._

_Also, I know this story is longer then most of mine but shorter then the first chapter of Lida._


	2. Parenthood

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Parenthood<strong>

"Shhh, now, it's OK. Big Sister Blood's here, don't worry." Blood ran to the sobbing baby, who, in the office, Mike was desperately trying to get her to stop crying. While he was doing that, Blood was looking for some toys for her when she heard the crying.

"Here, Dad, let me hold her." Blood said. Mike handed Janie to her. It was 3:00 A.M. in the morning, and Mike had gotten used to Blood calling her Dad. Through most of the time the three of them were there, Blood was in the office, either holding Janie or staring at the creepy cupcake on the desk. Occasionally she checks the cameras with Mike. She smiled as she remembered looking at the cameras while Mike was reading the paper an hour earlier:

_"OK, I'm going to go look at the cameras, Dad." Blood said. She had finally calmed Janie down, who was crying, once again._

_Everything was fine, and she was utterly curious about what happened to the kitchen camera. "Chica was making a pizza whten Bonnie was pranking her, so Bonnie randomly ran in and out of shock, Chica screamed and something flew and broke the camera, I forgot what it was." Mike explained to her. Well, everything was fine until she looked at the backstage camera. Here, she screamed, jumped, dropped the tablet, which fell onto the table and knocked the cupcake over and yelled "Whoa, Bonnie! Ever heard of something called personal space?" Mike put down the paper and looked at the tablet, and started laughing. Bonnie was super close to the camera, his eyes blackened with white little pupils and his mouth open, showing his teeth._

_"Oh, the old scary face trick. That Bonnie is a pranker, I say." Mike smiled._

She would've remembered everything if the bell didn't jolt her out of her trance. She looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M. "Had I really been daydreaming for that long?" Blood muttered to herself as she picked up Janie and went with Mike to his car. As he drove home she actually got a great view, everlasting trees and farms and sometimes the skyscraper or two.

* * *

><p>"Wow! You own the whole building? You're more amazing then I expected!" Blood almost stood up in the car when they got to the apartment building. Mike laughed.<p>

"No, silly Blood, I only own one apartment. It's probably going to be kind of small when all three of us are living there. Besides, once we earn enough money, we could find an actual house, maybe even a whole apartment building like this, and then I can find a wife and a mother for the two of you." Mike explained as he teasingly ruffled her hair. Mike opened his car door and stepped out. Blood did the same, cradling Janie in one arm while holding Mike's hand in the other.

"Welcome back, Mike. Who are the two little tykes you have?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, it's just my cousin's two kids, Karen, the older one, and Sierra, the baby." Mike fibbed. Luckily, Blood's head was down, since she was looking at Janie, so the receptionist couldn't see her scratch.

"Do they have any luggage?"

"Only Sierra." The two of them laughed, Blood eventually joining in when she understood the joke.

"Well, we best get going. It's almost Sierra's feeding time." The two of them walked up the steps until they found his apartment room, room 204.

"Cool place, Dad!" Blood smiled as they walked in. It was sort of like the apartment from The Big Bang Theory. (For those who haven't watched it, it's a living room, next to it is the kitchen, in the middle a corridor, the two doors on the side bedrooms, the door at the end of the corridor the bathroom)

"Hey, it's nothing, really." Mike smiled. Luckily, on their way home, they had picked up a cradle, so now they needed to put it together. Luckily, Blood's father was a carpenter, so she was able to build it faster then Mike.

"There you go, Janie." Blood set Janie down on the mattress they put in after building the cradle. "Great job, Dad! I love helping you out!" Blood turned around and exclaimed after putting Janie to sleep.

"Well, looks like we've got to get some supplies. I don't have anything for a child in here." Mike said.

"Oh boy! Can I come?"

"Of course! What's the point of going shopping if you're not coming?"

* * *

><p>"What a day." Blood sighed, flopping onto her bed. She got the guest room. Mike had to drive to the nearest store, since, while they were shopping, they forgot to buy a baby seat for Janie and he would be back by about 8:50. All day, she and Mike were out shopping, for food, clothes, etc. Mike even bought her a little pink teddy bear from Build-a-Bear, despite her saying she doesn't need anything. She had chosen a green cape with a hoodie and little green booties as it's clothes and decided it was a boy. The cape part went down to his shoulders. His name was Valentine when they chose him, but she decided to give him another name.<p>

"Peter." Blood had said in the car.

"What?" Mike asked.

"My bear's name is going to be Peter. Named after my dad." Blood smiled faintly, thinking of how nice her father was.

_"Hey there, honey! I'm home!" Peter smiled as his daughter almost threw her homework out the window and rushed out of her room to hug him, literally jumping into the air when she was two feet away from him._

_"Welcome home, dad!" She exclaimed._

_"Hey, easy on your old man." Peter said, setting her down. "Anyway, I bought you something. There was a sale on them." He went on as he gave her three Kit-Kats, her favorite candy bar._

_"Wow Dad, thanks! I'm going to give two of them to Mom and my sister! If you like, you can have mine." She exclaimed, running off to give her pregnant mother the candy._

Blood sat up, gently clutching Peter, and looked at the time. It was 8:30.

"Holy crap! 8:30 already? I haven't even started dinner!" Blood shot up and ran to the kitchen, but not before putting Peter down on the couch and feeding Janie.

* * *

><p>Mike came home to, surprisingly, see Blood in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot, occasionally stirring the smaller one, while a microwave was heating up something. She briefly looked at Mike before focusing her attention to the pots again.<p>

"Oh, hey Dad. I didn't know what you wanted for dinner, so I chose spaghetti with broccoli. I hope you like it. It was one of my favorites. I already fed Janie some warm milk and let her have a nap so we should have some peace and quiet for a while." Blood told Mike.

"Oh, thanks, Blood. Spaghetti's one of my favorites, too. Here, let me help you. How long have you been cooking?" Mike rushed over and took the broccoli out of the microwave.

"For about 18 minutes. Oh! Sauce is done." Blood responded, opening the lid to the smaller pot and taking it off the oven, setting it on the counter.

With Mike's help, Blood was soon finished cooking. The spaghetti the two of them made was amazing and Mike volunteered to help her wash the dishes. After she brushed her teeth the two of them watched TV until it was 10:00 P.M.

"Come on, Blood. It's bedtime. Besides, since we were out shopping I let you stay up for a while." Mike said, standing up and stretching.

"Can't I come with you to work? I wanna see my siblings." Blood asked. She had taken to calling the animatronics her "siblings"

"No, silly girl, you have school tomorrow." Mike smiled. Blood willingly admitted defeat and grabbed Peter before changing her clothes and having Mike tuck her in, ready for her first day of school.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry if this chapter is mostly just rambling, but things WILL get exciting next chapter, I promise you that.<em>

_ Thank you to:_

_ILikeMuffins  
>PikaNerd6<br>AngelKitty27  
>thedibonner<br>Darckblade12_

_I am thanking these five people for their great reviews, especially AngelKitty27's and Darckblade12._

_And as AngelKitty27 was asking about three questions, all of them about the same, I will answer them with one answer: BB, TOTALLY. I was thinking about adding him when Janie is about three years old and she would become friends with him. Goldie, yes. Blood might come to work with Mike one day and, while checking West Hall Corner by accident, she summons him. Mannequin, unfortunately, no. But hey, maybe I might change my mind one day. But thank you for your enthusiasm, AngelKitty, on nearly all my FNAF stories. :D_


	3. Blood Goes to School

_Here we are! Chapter three! I'm sorry for the big delay for this chapter, I had school, and worse, the document manager was kind of freaking out, so I couldn't write for about three days before I had to restart my computer. Also, expect a massive time skip for chapter five, as in, as little to three months or as much as a year. The reason chapter five and not chapter four is because of...if I told you it would ruin the surprise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><strong>Blood Goes to School<strong>

"Alright, Blood, time for school." Mike said, gently waking Blood up. She yawned, slightly opened her eyes, when she remembered that it was her first day at school. Her eyelids shot up and she literally jumped out of bed.

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo! School doesn't start until 7:00, it's 6:20." Mike laughed, picking up his adopted daughter who immediately started rushing around the room, washing up, picking what clothes to wear, until, when it's 6:40, she was done.

"That was fast! By the way, while you were choosing your clothes, I made you lunch. Egg and cheese sandwich with an orange." Mike told Blood, giving her the lunch box, which, surprisingly, was decorated with stickers of the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and as she emerged from her room, wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, her hair tied into a ponytail, she saw the box.

"Thanks, Dad!" Blood smiled as she took the lunch box and was just about ready to RUN to her school when Mike said "Hey, stop, silly girl! I'll drive you to your new school. You can't run four miles to your new school." So the two of them went outside and hopped into Mike's car, who his father had passed down to him, and they drove off.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful 4 miles to Pullerspruce Elementary School, Blood hopped out of the car, hugged Mike and kissed him goodbye, and ran off, looking back twice as she did, both those times almost bumping into another student.<p>

"Now, kids, I am Mrs. Minah. I am saying this because we have a new student: Blood Schmidt." The teacher said once everyone quieted down. Everyone turned around to look at Blood, who merely smiled and said, "Why thank you for introducing me."

"She must have been bleeding to death when she was born. The little shrimp looks like I could break her in half." Someone said. Everyone laughed.

"Now, class, don't pick on the new girl. Everyone deserves a chance. Why don't we let Miss Blood here come up and tell us something about her?" Mrs. Minah said.

"Why, of course, Mrs. Minah!" Blood stood up and walked to the side of Mrs. Minah.

"I am not really my dad's actual child. I am adopted. My mother was killed in front of my eyes, she told me to take my baby sister and run away and change my name! As I ran, four tree branches hit my face, giving me my scratch! I fell into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and my dad came in and saw me. I pleaded for him to adopt us, and he did! He asked what my name was. I said I had to change our names. He named my baby sister Janie and me Blood!" Blood energetically said, taking a deep breath after her little life story was done. Of course, most of it were fibs, like the tree branches giving her the scratch. She had actually put it on herself as she was running away from her home:

_"Go, my love, take your sister and run away from here!" Her mother said, her last words before dying, the bullethole in her chest finally taking her life._

_"No, Mom, NO!" The poor girl had screamed, shaking her mother's arm._

_"Grab the girl and get rid of her and the baby. We can't have anyone finding out about us." The taller man said to his partner, the two of them both wearing nothing but black ski clothes, including ski masks. The two of them started to reach for her but she hit their hands away, her sharp, uncut nails putting a deep scratch on her cheek. She screamed in pain, clutched her cheek in her left hand, and sped out the door, her baby sister in her free hand._

_"I will find you, and you WILL pay for what you did! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" She had screamed right before she ran outside._

Luckily, she snapped out of her trance as Mrs. Minah told her that she could go back to her seat, which she did without hesitation.

"Now, class, today's main math lesson will be about fractions..."

* * *

><p>DING DING DING! The bell rang, signaling that it was lunchtime. Blood grabbed her lunch box and sped out the door, choosing a quite pretty space to sit. It was next to a tree, which lead to a forest, with flowers everywhere. Little flower petals were gently twirling down at that time. Blood never really liked sitting with anyone, she preferred the comfort of loneliness, and besides, the view she got was simply amazing. She was glad her school had a bench next to her new favorite spot. As she opened her box she just happened to look up and see a boy with three other kids trailing behind him, and they were walking towards her.<p>

"Oh, hello there. I did-" Blood started, but was cut off by the boy saying "Aw, shut up, Bloody." Of course, Blood was greatly offended. "Excuse me?" She asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"You heard me."

"What do you want?" Blood asked, the annoyed tone becoming more clearer.

"I want you to live up to your name." A girl behind him wickedly smirked as he said this.

"What the heck, man!" Blood almost screamed, jumping up to her feet.

"Well, well, looks like little Bloody's trying to be brave." A boy behind their leader said. Everyone snickered at that. Blood was about to punch them in the face, when she suddenly realized something. _Wait a second. __Mom once told me that those who bully are jealous of you, and the solution to them is to ignore them. If you fight back, then you'll be seen as the bully. _She took that word of advice. She closed her eyes, smiled, and sat down and began to munch on her sandwich, surprising the four.

"Hey! Bloody! Too chicken to fight?" A girl yelled. Blood took it as a compliment and merely said, "Thank you."

"Ugh, let's go, guys. Don't waste your time on this little shrimp, here." The leader said. They all turned around and left. Blood secretly smiled to herself. Next thing she knew, there was a girl sitting next to her, saying, "Wow! How'd you manage to get the Frightful Four away from you without even a paper cut?" Apparently, the gang was called "The Frightful Four"

"Dunno. Personally, I would've liked to punch the leader to the ground. But hey, let's keep that to ourselves." Blood calmly responded after swallowing her bite of sandwich.

"Maybe you can get your revenge. I heard we're playing dodgeball for sports today. If you can hit any of the Frightful Four in the face in dodgeball, then as a reward from me, later today I'll buy you any type of candy you want. Whadda say?" The other girl asked.

"Deal." Blood high-fived the girl.

"By the way, I'm Helena. No need to tell me your name, I know it's Blood."

"Alright, Helena. Let's do this." The two of them wickedly smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Blood whispered under her breath when Mrs. Minah finally announced that it was time for dodgeball. She was the first to get up, so she was way ahead of the others in class. Even the most athletic couldn't catch up.<p>

"OK, class, I'm Mr. Strong, and I'm your coach! Today we'll be doing dodgeball. Last one to still be standing wins." Their coach said. He was about 30, 6 feet tall, and had abs and HUGE muscles. _He must work out for six hours every day to be that muscly. _Blood thought to herself, missing a dodgeball by a hair's length. She grabbed a ball and looked around for the leader of the Frightful Four. He was hard to ignore. He had bright red, spiky hair and freckles on his face. _OK, aim and...FIRE! _She threw the ball at him. Direct hit, square in the nose. He collapsed to the ground, holding his nose while yelling, "Oh, god!"

"Micheal, out!" Mr. Strong yelled.

"Wow, congrats, girl! I didn't think you'd actually be able to hit the leader in the nose." Helena dashed over, throwing a ball at one of Micheal's gang members. "You just earned yourself three pieces of candy. Oh, I forgot to tell you, if you hit the leader, you get two more pieces. One for a family of a mom, a dad and a kid. By the way, I hope your dad finds a mom for you." With that, Helena ran off and Blood running in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Uh, let's see...We could have KitKat, AlmondJoys, no, not that, Dad's allergic to coconut, Reeses, Whoa! "The Super Deluxe Candy Bag." It comes with Tootsie Rolls, Crackels... There's a lot!" Blood muttered, looking at the candies.<p>

"Wow, you're having the same problem I had when my dad took me to this same store to buy some candy for my birthday. Tell you what; we'll do what I did. Close your eyes, and grab three random candies. If one of them is something that you or a family member is allergic to, then buy a piece of gum." Helena said. In her hand was a packet of raspberry-flavored gum, which she was going to buy.

"Alright, here we go." Blood closed her eyes, and grabbed three candies. When she opened her eyes, she had grabbed a KitKat, a Reeses, and a Baby Ruth. "Sweet! Baby Ruth is Dad's favorite!" Helena paid for the gum and the candy.

"Hey, you wanna go to Freddy's for a bit? We could have a chat with the animatronics and pick up some pizza. I'm sure your dad's hungry, and I'm STARVING." Helena asked.

"Sure! Just lemme call Dad." Blood said, asking the receptionist if she could use his phone. He allowed her to, and after a minute she hung up with a smile on her face. "We can go, AND Dad said I could bring you over, that is, if your parents are OK with it." Blood said.

"Hey, don't worry, I already called them as you were paying for our candy, saying that I was going out for a while."

"Great! Let's go!" Helena smiled, chucking a piece of gum into her mouth and offering a piece to Blood, who accepted.

* * *

><p>Freddy and his band looked up to see their "baby sister" and another girl walk into the pizzeria. Chica was completely ecstatic. Before the other two could react she was immediately at Blood and tightly hugging her.<p>

"Oh, Blood, it's so good to see you!" Chica gushed."

"You...too...Chica...can't...breathe..." Blood squeaked. Chica quickly apologized and let go as Blood lightly coughed.

"Hey, it's fine, I understand!" Blood sighed as soon as she got her breath back. Helena looked at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is my new friend, Helena. We met today."

"Nice to meet you, Helena! You girls want some pizza?"

"Sure, thanks! Just one box, I'm going to save three slices for Dad."

"Coming right up!" Chica hurried to the kitchen. The two of them found a table and sat and watched Bonnie and Freddy sing. When their song ended Blood waved to them. They smiled and headed over to the girls.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Freddy asked Blood.

"Hey Freddy! This is my friend, Helena. Oh, also, Helena, that's Bonnie." Blood smiled. Helena looked at the purple rabbit, smiled, and said, "Hey, Bonnie! Nice to meet you! Oooh, you play the guitar? So do I!" By now, Chica was coming out with a steaming hot pizza. "Here you go, girls! Careful, it's hot and full of love!" She exclaimed as she set the pizza on the table.

* * *

><p>"Phew. What a wonderful day." Blood sighed as she flopped onto her bed with Peter. She had spent all day at Freddy's then Mike picked her and Helena up and they had so much fun for half an hour. Mike even let the two of them use his laptop and download a couple of games to play. Mike came in to tell her that Janie's up. She went into Janie's room and rocked the baby to sleep.<p>

"By the way, Blood. You never told me what your birthday is." Mike mentioned.

"Oh. It's July the 15th." Blood smiled. Mike looked at the calender. _Whoa. _He thought to himself. _Two days until her birthday._

* * *

><p><em>So whadda think? I know it's long, but I had so many ideas I just had to write them down. Also, now you know what chapter four is about. If not...(Wink. Wink)<em>


	4. Blood's Birthday

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DEAR BLOOD! This is Blood's birthday. I just want to say this to AngelKitty27 before adding this chapter: Darn, you figured it out! Oh well! YOU GET THE PRIZE! (Throws a Blood and Janie plushie, along with plushies of the other animatronics)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Blood's Birthday**

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" That was the first thing the young girl heard early that morning. She yawned, put an arm on her eyebrows and slowly opened her eyes to the friendly face of her adopted father looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Morning, dad..." Her sweet, gentle voice whispered, removing her arm from her face and sitting up, lightly shaking her red-brown hair. Blood looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M. Her dad had just gotten home from work. The sunlight was pouring into her room, and she looked at Mike again. He was holding a fairly small white box with a red ribbon on it.

"This is from your siblings, mainly Foxy. He's sure taking a liking to you." He said, giving it to her.

"Tell them, especially Foxy, I said thanks." Blood smiled as she opened the box, and gasped in shock. In the box was a golden chain. In the center of the chain was a charm, shaped like a bear. Around the bear were three other charms, one with a fox, a chick, and a bunny. A little hand-written note at the bottom of the box said "Happy birthday, our youngest sibling. - Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy" She slowly pulled it out by the chain, realizing it was a necklace. She was so happy, she was speechless for half a minute.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could say when she regained her voice. "I...I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing else to say, Blood." Mike smiled as he put an arm around her. She put it on her neck and smiled at how the light reflected off the charms as she moved.

"Oh, goodness! I'm gonna be late for school!" Blood gasped. Mike put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Don't worry. I phoned your teacher and said you'd be taking a day off to celebrate your birthday."

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best." She sweetly smiled as she hugged Mike.

"Tell you what; let's all go to Freddy's and then we can do a lot of birthday girl stuff. Just me, you, Janie, and Peter."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Blood! I see you've gotten our gift." Freddy smiled as the three of them walked in, Janie in a stroller.<p>

"Thank you, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy for my necklace! By the way, do you know where he is?" Blood asked them.

"He's in the Pirate Cove. Hasn't performed in years. You can go look at him if you want." Bonnie responded for Freddy. Once Blood got her Dad's permission, she wandered off to Pirate's Cove, Peter wrapped in her arm. At last, she came to the cove. She saw the purple curtains with stars on them and the sign that said "Sorry! Out of Order" She slowly pushed back a little of the curtains and said, "Foxy? You there?" Foxy didn't respond.

"Foxy, I know you're in there. I see your eyes glittering from the charms on my necklace. I just wanted to say thanks for it. It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." Still no response. "Oh well. Guess you don't talk till night. But you did hear me, right? Besides, you're kinda cool. Ah, why am I talking to you if you can't respond? Though I hope I can come with Dad on his job tonight and then I can talk with you." She started to leave, before stopping and turning around. Lucky she did. Foxy was poking his head out of the curtain and looking at her.

"I knew you could still move, even when's not midnight. Can you talk?" Blood asked. Foxy slowly and sadly shook his head.

"I knew it. But, thank you for the necklace." She sadly smiled before turning around and then walking away. "Goodbye, Foxy."

She got back just to see Mike holding a large, chocolate cake, shaped and decorated like a butterfly, the icing specifically whipped cream, just the way she loved cakes. The top edges of the wings were decorated with Oreos, and the antennas candles and all four animatroincs (Yes, Foxy, too) yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOOD!" Helena had jumped in before they yelled Happy Birthday, so she had said it with them. Blood's whole class (With the exception of the Frightful Four, of course) was behind Helena, each of them holding a present, Helena carrying three. "Let's all go to the dining area and celebrate!" Chica smiled. Blood was so happy, she was almost crying. Even Janie gurgled "Pippi Parjay!" which was her own little way of saying "Happy Birthday!" Blood led the way to the dining area, all of the others following her like she were the leader of a parade.

"Happy birthday to you..." They all began to sing once Mike put the cake on the table. After the song, everyone started to give her presents. They were all amazing. One was a headband with rhinestones on it, another one a beautiful blue dress. She loved them all, but especially Helena's. She had gotten a laptop, a cell phone and a watch. When she thanked her over and over again, she sheepishly smiled and said "It's nothing, really, my dad's a computer pro, but you're welcome." Then it was cake time. Surprisingly, animatronics can eat, as Blood found out when she offered them a slice of cake.

"nom nom nom nom" Blood jokingly said as she took a bite of cake, pretending to be Mrs. Johnson from "HORSE" Everyone laughed and turned into a bunch of Mrs. Johnsons, saying "nom nom nom nom" every time they ate some cake, Mike and the animatronics being the exception, of course. They just laughed at them, now they saw the 30 of them as children with horse heads and nomming on cake.

"Ah, yes, just the way I celebrated my 9th birthday, only without the Mrs. Johnsons all over the place." Mike said. They all laughed. Helena excused herself so she could use the bathroom. Two minutes and she hadn't returned. Blood was about to get up and look for her when someone with a rubber horse head, and no shoes or socks, came running into the room, yelling its head off. When it got to us, it yelled "I LOVE IT!" and took the horse head off. It was Helena.

"Geez, girl, you almost made me die from a heart attack, and laughing. Why do you even have a horse head with you?" Blood curiously asked. "I dunno, to be honest. A year ago my dad gave me this for my birthday, and I always carried it with me, in case I ever need it. And now I'm going to do this every time a classmate has a birthday party." Everyone yelled "OH NOES!" and then they laughed.

"Calm down, everyone! You're gonna choke on your cake if you keep on laughing." Bonnie calmed everyone down right before they lost it and started laughing like insane. At this, Blood started coughing and pounding on her chest.

"Sorry to startle everyone, whipped cream went down the wrong way." Blood gasped once she felt better. They all sighed in relief and started being hilarious again, reenacting their favorite scenes from TomSka's videos.

"And then he was all like, YOU SON OF A DERP! And then suddenly his little sister leaped onto me and I fell to the ground." Helena said. She was telling a funny story about a kid and his little sister that she knew. Everyone laughed again. Blood suddenly got a wicked idea. She asked to be excused for a moment, then whispered something to Foxy, who snickered. The two of them left the room. Some of them asked what it was about but they weren't overly curious. Four minutes later, everyone was really worried about the two.

"I'll go look for them." Freddy said. Literally moments after that the duo ran into the room, screaming their heads off. Blood was wearing the scariest Chica mask she could find, and to add a little more scream, she drenched it in some tomato sauce to act as fake blood, but don't worry, they cleaned it out of all the crossbeams and wires before she put it on her head. Foxy was just being Foxy. They all screamed, even Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, until they realized it was just Blood and Foxy.

"You guys gave me an endo-attack!" Chica gasped. "And that's just an insult." She added, talking about the mask Blood was wearing. Blood took off the mask, to reveal how hard she was laughing.

"Alright, guys, things are getting out of control, and besides, it's pretty late. We better head home. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said. Blood sadly said goodbye to everyone, took Mike's hand, and she, Janie, Mike, and Peter exited the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and went home.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? I, personally, had so much fun writing this. Also, did you know: The cake I used for this story was actually my 10th birthday cake, with one minor change, though: There were no Oreo-edged wings. <em>

_One last thing: TOMSKA MENTION WOOOOOO_


	5. Christmas

_OMG FIRST PERSON FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS FANFICTION OMGOMG WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! Sorry about that. I'm posting this instead of chapter six, though I was intending for chapter six to be five, but for the first time of nonstop fanfiction writing (lolnotreally) I looked at the clock and said to myself "OMG 10 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND MY CURRENT FANFICTION DOESN'T HAVE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" So I decided to make this! hbjbfjxbgdkfgbsdgsldgiasfsuyjha498i3u4r No, I didn't Fazbear out on the keyboard. I sneezed on it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong>Christmas<strong>

The Christmas tree looked so beautiful. Dad said that he never noticed how beautiful the tree is on Christmas until I ran into his life and changed it forever. I smiled as I hung up a beautiful ceramic ornament of a snowflake, which I had painted myself and then decorated with gems. I looked down at our box of ornaments. Everything was gone, except for the star. I grabbed it and was about to get a ladder when Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Whoa, slow down, Blood! I'll put it on. You're as highly driven to do everything as usual."

Janie had wandered in at this time, she just learned to crawl a couple of days ago, God bless her little heart. She sat down in front of the Christmas tree, it is a beauty, if I must say so myself, reached out at the star, gurgled, and then giggled, attracting my attention.

"Look, Janie, Dada's gonna put the star on the tree and lead Santa to us and then we'll get presents!" I smiled, picking up my baby sister.

"That's right, Janie! After Santa comes we're going to visit your family! Bonnie and Freddy and everyone!" Dad smiled and tickled Janie's chin. He had just put the star on the tree. Janie understood, as she gurgled, "Ooooh!" We laughed. At this, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said, cradling Janie in one hand and opening the door with the other. There was a woman about a couple of years under Dad's age. She looked a lot like him, only her eyes were green instead of blue and her hair was slightly wavy and went down to her shoulders.

"Is this the Schmidt apartment?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah, why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, goodness!" The woman rushed in without me even saying she could come in.

"Miss! I never said you could-" I tried to stop her until I saw her scream "BIG BROTHER!" and wrap her arms around Dad

"Hey, little sis, lay off! Your big brother might fall apart one day if you keep squeezing me like that!" Dad laughed.

"Also, have you seen my two new kids?" He added

"Yes, I have! The big one let me in. Tell me, who's your wife?" The woman asked. I silently closed the door and muttered to myself, "Of course I let her in. Why would you think Janie did?" Thankfully, neither of them caught it.

"I didn't marry, I found them where I work, parentless and homeless."

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea! Your two kids are simply adorable, but what's up with the older one's cheek?"

"It's complicated, and I didn't really want to know." Their conversation would've gone on for quite some time until I tried to sneak past the two and ended up almost tripping over a chair, causing Janie to start crying.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaah!" Janie sobbed. The two of them looked at me. I never was good at keeping my cool when put under pressure, and I was just about to lose my cool. I hurriedly apologized and rushed into the kitchen to feed Janie.

_I don't like that woman. She just doesn't feel right in my opinion. Is there something wrong with me? _I thought to myself as Janie sucked on the bottle.

"Oh, uh...You never told me your names." The woman calmly asked.

"Same to you." I muttered.

"Blood! I am so sorry for that, Lidia." Dad exclaimed.

"No, Mikey, it's fine, I can tell from her eyes that she doesn't really like me. After all, after having the same experience from two of my own kids I should know when a child doesn't like someone." Lidia laughed.

"You know, I have some homework I have to do before I can go on my Christmas vacation from school. I'll let you two talk." I said, going to Janie's room to put her in her crib before going to mine to do stuff about fractions. Once I was sure no one was listening, I almost yelled, "That woman is weird." as I flopped onto my bed. I heard Dad coming to my room, so I rushed to my table with homework on it.

"What was that, Blood?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, I was singing." I responded.

"OK." He closed my door. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I had a wicked idea. Sort of like my birthday idea, but MUCH more wicked.

"Blood Schmidt, you are a genius." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>Mike and Lidia were going out shopping, giving me time to carry out my plan.<p>

"OK, tape recorder, check." I smiled. I played it just to be sure it worked. Sure enough, the amplified scream I made was terrifying. Now I just needed one more thing.

"Come on...I know I kept it in here...YES!" I smiled, pulling out the Chica mask drenched in the tomato sauce and put it on.

"Perfect. Simply perfect. Now all I gotta do is hide in Lidia's room and wait for her to come in." I ran into the room, and a couple of minutes later, the two of them were home. I was ducking in front of the door. Thankfully, the door doesn't swing inwards.

"Hehehe, I'll make lunch for the four of us, Mikey, I just gotta wipe off my makeup." I heard Lidia say. As she opened the door I jumped in front of her face and played the amplified scream. She screamed herself and jumped to the floor. I ran to my room and took off the mask before Dad noticed. Playing as if I weren't the masked person, I opened my room door and asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, let Lidia explain." Mike rushed over to his sister and helped her up.

"A-a-as I was g-g-g-going to my room, s-s-s-something jumped up at me a-a-a-and screamed." She stuttered. I calmly nodded but inside I was laughing so hard.

"Sounds like the prank Blood did for her 9th birthday." Mike laughed.

"Yeah, it does." I cooly responded. I went back to my room, thinking to myself _If Lidia's staying all week, then this is going to be one hilarious week for me._

* * *

><p>Turns out she really IS staying all week. Things are gonna get crazy. "Oh boy." I whispered to myself. I had to get up REAL early to set this one up, like, around 1:00 A.M., which was easy, because all I had to do was silently play with my 3DS until it was time to get up and set up the prank. I heard that this one is a classic. Wait till I see her reaction. I took a small cup and filled it up with warm water. (Kudos to you if you know where this is going) I snuck into her room, gently grabbed her hand, and put her fingertips in the water.<p>

"I hope you didn't use the bathroom before going to bed." I snickered. Once I heard water hitting the mattress, I took her fingers out of the water and dried them. I am so evil. I quietly walked out of her room and went to mine. Thank goodness Dad works from midnight to dawn.

* * *

><p>"MIKEY!" Lidia screamed. Well, she just woke up. "What's wrong?" I heard Mike. "Oh, don't tell me you're still wetting beds!" He sighed. I quietly laughed, but stopped and pretended to be asleep when I heard Mike coming into my room. "Wake up, Blood. By the way, you gotta come see this!" He sighed. I moaned, and pretended to just wake up and mutter, "What?" Dad led me to Lidia's room, where she had wet the bed.<p>

"Is it OK to laugh...?" I asked Dad. He said I could, and I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I just bought this nightgown!" Lidia wailed like she was 10 instead of 20.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just...a grownup...wetting the bed..." I somewhat controlled myself before bursting out laughing again. "I...I'm gonna die laughing!" I managed to say before cooling it and taking a few deep breaths.

"Tell you what, I'll make breakfast and you clean yourself up, OK?" I said, rushing to the kitchen, putting a whoopee cushion on her chair, and this whoopee cushion, modified by me, could make a huge stink when someone sits down on it, before making my famous buttermilk flapjacks. Well, it was famous where I used to live. All the kids in the neighborhood said my flapjacks were amazing, and that my mum did an amazing job at parenting me.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast, everyone!" I called, setting down three plates of flapjacks and putting a baby bottle next to Janie's seat.<p>

"Hooray, flapjacks, my fa-" Lidia started, but stopped when she sat down, the whoopee cushion going _PRRRRRRRRT! _"OK, seriously, in front of me? That's just wrong." I groaned, or pretended to groan. "You have some serious gas problems." I waved my hand in front of my face. "P.U.!"

"Alright, Blood, I'm co-WHOA! What's that smell?" Dad asked. I pointed to Lidia. "She ripped one out as she sat down. Either it's me, or your sister has some serious gas problems. Is she lactose intolerant?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well that explains it."

As we finished our flapjacks, Lidia stood up, only to look at her seat and see the whoopee cushion. "Hey! There's a whoopee cushion here!" _Busted, _I sighed in my head.

"Give me a second." Dad lead me into my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Do you not like her?"

"She gave me the creeps when she first time here. So basically I don't really like her at all."

"Blood, there are other ways to deal with Lidia then pranking her."

"I know, but..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I won't prank her again."

"That's a good girl. Why don't you tell Lidia you're sorry?"

I stood up and went to Lidia, and apologized. She forgave me, and, in return, she told me a funny story about what Dad had did when he was 10.

"And then when he tried to light a firework, _WHOOSH!_ The next thing we knew, the living room carpet was on fire!" Lidia laughed at the memory. "He actually lit a firework indoors? How did the whole house not catch fire?" I asked.

"I've always wondered that. Don't' ask Mike, he will only blush at the memory."

"Alright, I won't."

* * *

><p>After five more days of funny stories from her, and one day of unwrapping presents, Lidia had to leave.<p>

"Alright, I hope I see you soon." I smiled as she left. I made a new friend.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, this chapter is done! Now that I have THAT sorted out, I'm gonna go Fazbear out on the keyboard and work on chapter 6. Fazbearing in 3...2...1...sidgfudsayvfgrq8wefraszfkgedifGAD7IGFUIADFTRIvidfgiasdgisdbfgsadgasduigtasodgfaiugbalsgabasuogauodgbasodgafg OK I'M DONE<em>


	6. Golden Freddy

_Author's Note: Just so no one gets confused, Mike first met Blood July the 12th. It's been a year since they first met, explaining why Blood is ten. Also, sorry this one came out late. My operating system (Windows 7) was corrupted, so we had to wipe my whole laptop and put all my data back once the operating system was fixed again. Now this wouldn't have taken us about 10 hours to fix (We started around 9:00 A.M. and finished around 7:00 P.M.) except it took us two hours to find the disc we could use to put my operating system back into my laptop._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Golden Freddy**

**Blood's POV**

After school, I decided to pay a visit to my "siblings" so I called up Dad with the cell phone I got for my 9th birthday to tell him that I'll be in Freddy's for about half an hour. He said that I could go, but I had to promise that I would be ready to be picked up after half an hour.

"Dad, calm down, I'm ten years old, I can follow your rules." I slightly giggled before hanging up.

A couple of minutes later, I was running across the shortcut to Freddy's that I found about a week ago, my satchel flying behind me and my hand tightened on my laptop case. Sure, the shortcut I found to Freddy's is an alleyway and it stinks, but nonetheless, once I get past that stench it's just a couple minutes away from my siblings. I couldn't wait to tell them about the awesome new thing I found today.

I was going so fast I had to do a ninja pose (As in like when a ninja jumps down from a roof and lands, feet apart, torso crouched down and a hand on the floor) in order to keep myself from crashing into the glass doors and shattering them when I got to Freddy's, yes, I'm sort of an athlete when it comes to running. When I looked up I saw Chica looking at me. She must have seen how fast I went and my ninja pose. She turned around, said something inaudible to Bonnie and pointed at me. At this point I knew it was time to enter. I pushed open the glass doors and all three were then looking right at me.

"ERMERGERSH IT'S BLOOD ERMERGERRRRSHH!" Chica squealed, creeping me out just a tad, but then again, Chica's always overexcited most of the time when I come to visit them.

"Chica, calm down! It's only Blood!" Bonnie turned around and told Chica.

"Sorry about that. Chica's just excited to see you, as always."

"Hey, it's OK, I can't blame her. If we switched places I'd be just as excited as her." Blood chuckled, before setting my satchel down on a nearby table. "Anyway, today, I found something really cool." Chica went super excited and I had to calm her down for five minutes before pulling out a small USB stick from my satchel.

"It may not seem cool, yet, but if you plug it into a laptop," I dramatically paused, pulling out my laptop and turning it on. I plugged the USB stick in and opened up the file for it and clicked surprise . exe. Instantly, the screen turned red. Streamer noises played and animated balloons started flying across the screen, as neon words typed itself: SURPRISE! You found the lucky USB stick! In this stick are your game prizes! Enjoy playing! The screen went normal after that.

"And there aren't just games that no one's ever heard of! In fact..." I said, and pulled up the folder below surprise . exe that was labeled as "Games" Instantly, a long list of games popped up. "There's Minecraft, The Sims 4, Skyrim, ALL the Legend of Zelda games (And even all the emulators needed to play them) and many more. There's even a program at the bottom that lets you create your own game. I'm gonna make a scary maze game and troll my friends." I wickedly smiled as I said the last part.

"Congrats, Blood! From the way you were talking about games last year I know you're a gamer, so that USB stick should be any gamer's dream. Not to mention whoever made the surprise animation must be a really good coder. I've never seen anything like that." Freddy congratulated me, lightly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oooh! Can we play Minecraft while you're here? I just finished looking it up and it's the most popular game in the WORLD!" Chica excitedly squealed.

"Sure, Chica, why not?" I smiled, clicking Minecraft.

* * *

><p>After a sad half an hour of random pink wool everywhere on the world we created Dad came to pick me up.<p>

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Hopefully when I see you next time we can play Ocarina of Time. That's like, one of the best games EVAR." I smiled as I closed my laptop, put the USB stick in my bag, and grabbed both.

"Hey, Blood." Dad said, catching my attention.

"Yeah, what's up? Wait, what did I do wrong? Please don't say I got an E- for that creative writing, I worked for three days on it." I curiously asked.

" Don't worry, you did nothing wrong and the teacher thought your story was the best so she gave you an A+. How would you like to stay with me for my night shift today? After all, today is Friday and we haven't been in work together since you first came here." He went on.

"Ohmygosh Would I? That would be amazing! Thank you soooo much Dad!" I excitedly squealed. "Not to mention I found this USB stick that came with tons of amazing games and the six of us would be able to play all night and-" I trailed off, knowing I was saying too much, albeit I was excited.

"Alright, wake up at 11." Dad said before starting the car and driving off home.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-person POV<strong>

"Come on, Blood, it's time to go." Mike smiled. Instantly there was a mini-tornado of blankets, and when it cleared down Blood was sitting up, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. It was only half an hour until she was done with Janie, her laptop, everything, even a couple of sandwiches in case they get hungry during the shift.

"Let's go!"

Blood was so excited she actually started subconsciously singing in the car.

"I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my son behind, now I suffer the curse and I am blind..." Blood sang on.

"That's actually a great song! Where'd you hear it?"

"YouTube. It's called It's Been so Long." At this, Blood pulled out her MP3 player, plugged in the headphones and started playing the whole soundtrack of the anime "Death Note", someone got her the whole series for her 10th birthday, she thought it was amazing until the last half. (To prevent spoilers I shall not tell what happens at the end) But the soundtrack still rocks! (Take it from the author herself. She watched the WHOLE series and has the whole soundtrack downloaded on her tablet)

* * *

><p>"CHICA! FOXY! BONNIE! FREDDY! WE'RE HEEEEREEEE!" Blood excitedly screamed out. There was no point in screaming, most of them were right in front of her anyway. She didn't care, she was just so happy. There was a chorus of yays as she walked around. She broke into a run when she found herself at the West Hall. Before she knew it she was in the Pirate Cove.<p>

"Foxyyyyyyyy!" She shouted. Foxy poked his head out of the curtain upon hearing the voice of his "little sister" There she was, eyes glittering and her trademark smile on her face. Blood jumped onto him and hugged him hard, Foxy wrapping his arms around her, too.

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since my 9th birthday!" She gushed.

"Nor have I, lass."

Blood hurriedly explained about the "Lucky USB stick" that she had found earlier that day and asked if Foxy wanted to see it. He agreed, and Blood said to wait for her and to let her get her laptop and the USB stick, and both were in the office.

At the office, she almost got to her laptop, when, because Janie had put the cupcake on the floor, she tripped and fell, not noticing that her finger had accidentally tapped Camera 2B as she fell.

"Oh no..." Mike sighed. Blood was curious. As she picked herself up, she looked at the camera. Instead of the poster there being Freddy with his microphone, it was a closeup of a bear's face. It looked like Freddy, only its fur was golden and the eyes were missing. She had heard legends from her dad about this mysterious bear, but she had never seen it until now. She didn't want to look at it any longer, it terrified her, so she looked up. BIG MISTAKE.

* * *

><p><em>LULZ I'm gonna leave this here. INTENSIFYING CLIFFHANGER IS INTENSIFYING. WHAT DOES BLOOD SEE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...SISTER OF ANIMATRONICS! (LulznotreallyIwishitwere)<em>


	7. It's Me

_NONONONONONONONOOOOOO I'm sick. Which means that this chapter will be terrible, because when I'm sick I don't think straight. Expect something like "I can count to strawberry because yo habla espanol" (That last part is "I speak Spanish" Serious, I'm just a few lessons away in Duolingo, where I'm learning Spanish to becoming fluent) Anyway I bet everyone hates me now thanks to chapter 6. I had to! I wasn't feeling too well so I had to stop there else the chapter will get retarded! Don't say "AwesomeTrinket, if you're sick, take a break and the chapter won't get derpy." in the reviews, please, because I'm intending to get this chapter done and published by New Year's at the latest._

_One last thing: This chapter has a bit of swearing in it, so I censor it by using the word Pizza in bold. So when you see a bold Pizza, it's censorship. Don't hate me for my censorship, I can only write crap or hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**It's Me**

The bear that she had seen from the poster was there, its eyeless sockets boring into her green eyes. It still terrified her. Especially the eyes. Lifeless, emotionless, and soulless would be how she would describe Golden Freddy himself, not just his eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes hard, still unable to get his terrifying face out of her mind. Within the ten seconds of looking at him he had been permanently sketched into her mind. The words "It's Me" were flashing around in her head, eternally whispering in her mind.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes shot open and she yelled, "Grab Janie and get out of here! I can't risk my family!" before quickly being muffled by Golden Freddy. Even though she was unable to speak she wildly pointed to the door. Mike took the hint, grabbed her one year old sister and ran off.

Blood started waving her arms, hoping to be able to manage to hit the bear so he would let go of her. But unfortunately, as she found out, her arms went right through him. _This isn't the way I wanted to live! I was supposed to grow up and be a writer so I could take care of Dad and Janie!_ Blood thought to herself in a panicked way. She started to kick stuff in hope that some passerby would hear and help her out, ignoring the pain, and luckily, she got just that, however Golden Freddy had grabbed her neck, making her unable to breathe.

Foxy had heard stuff falling down in the office and saw Mike running away from the office without Blood. He would never leave without her unless she told him to. She would only do that when she was in danger, he saw that in her eyes when he first saw her. It frightened him to think what would happen to her that was so bad that she would let her own family run away from her. Foxy wasted no time running to the office to see Blood struggling in Golden Freddy's grasp. Of course, Foxy cared about Blood as much as the other four did, maybe even more. He lunged at Blood, getting her away from Golden Freddy.

As Foxy stood up and looked horridly at Golden Freddy, you couldn't see it, but you could feel the smirk behind the mask. "Whatever 'ye did to 'er..." He growled, "ye're gunna pay dearly 'fer that." and for the first time that Blood had heard, he spoke.

"Really? Didn't you already kill me before?" At this, Golden Freddy took off the mask. It was a man about Mike's age, with shiny golden eyes like Foxy's. Foxy stepped back a pace, and was so shocked he completely dropped the pirate accent. "Oh my god...Jeremy?"

"That's right you son of a **Pizza**." Foxy was so enraged, not because it's Jeremy, but because he had almost killed his little sister, he lunged at him and bit him in the head. He would've caused the Bite of '14 if Jeremy wasn't a ghost. Jeremy disappeared ten seconds after he got bit. Foxy looked at Blood, who was gasping for air. Before she knew it, her world faded into darkness as she fainted, mainly from exhaustion, partly because she witnessed Foxy bite a ghost's head off.

* * *

><p>"...I still can't believe Jeremy was Golden Freddy! We killed him!" Blood heard Bonnie's voice.<p>

"The point is, lass, he tried to take 'er, I came in just in time to save 'er." That was totally Foxy. She could just tell by the accent.

"Mmmph..." She muttered.

"Hey, stop now, she's waking up." Bonnie ended their conversation which she had only heard the last snippet of. She opened her eyes to a bright light shining in her face. She shut them again, got on her stomach, stood up, turned around and then she opened her eyes, proving much better then having the light shining in her face. She wasn't wearing her Sonic the Hedgehog T-Shirt, so she only had on the white spaghetti strap undershirt, her jeans and sneakers.

"Oh my gosh, Blood! Are you OK?" Bonnie rushed over to her as he saw her stand up.

"Are you? Please say you are, if you aren't I will find whoever hurt you and they will pay." A voice interrupted. They all turned around to see Chica running over to Blood and wrapping her in a hug, before letting go to let Blood speak.

"Ugh...I would've been better if you didn't shine the light in my face. Seriously. Startled me." Blood slightly joked. At least she still has her sense of humor, Bonnie thought to himself.

"Anyway, has anyone seen my T-shirt? It was really expensive." She continued.

"In the office."

"Thanks." She ran there and was back in a moment, the blue hedgehog on the front eternally running. In a corner, the words "BRING IT!" were printed on. He had no idea why Foxy really liked that T-Shirt of hers, the character there was a work of fiction when he was real. But he didn't mind, as long as his little sister was safe, he didn't care about anything else.

"Who is this Jeremy guy anyway? You know, the one Foxy tried to bite?" Blood asked, jumping straight to questions. They all looked at Foxy for answers.

"Foxy...Whatever you did, I'll understand. That **Pizza **tried to kill me and you saved me." Blood sighed. Bonnie looked at her in horror.

"Blood! Don't ever use that word again!"

"Sorry..." She sighed again. And with that, Foxy begun his story about The Bite of '87...

* * *

><p><em>OK, done. I'm actually feeling a little better, so The Bite of '87 might be better then this. Or maybe this isn't retarded at all! OH MY GOSH YAY! IT'S NOT RETARDED! (It starts raining cupcakes) OK, now it's retarded.<em>


	8. The Bite of '87

_OK, you've all been waiting for it! It's time for...THE BITE OF '87! :D :D :D (I grab roses as people throw them at me) Ah, what a wonderful fantasy I live in, where I own FNAF and people actually love me! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**The Bite of '87**

It was just an ordinary, calm day at Freddy's. Freddy and the gang had just finished their song, and now the children were flocking over to Pirate Cove, where Foxy would tell his pirate stories. Sometimes, some of the kids who had previously visited had now brought trinkets. like toy swords, and they would reenact scenes with Foxy as he told the stories, though sometimes, they just said random things for fun. One time, a ten-year old held up her plastic sword in the air and screamed, "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" as Foxy said (Pirate accent removed) "And then Blackbeard yelled out his battle cry..." But Foxy didn't mind, he was actually going to say something really similar to what she had said.

All thirty kids there were thoroughly drawn into Foxy's story as he weaved a story of how he had been out on the sea when he encountered the Kraken and defeated him with 20 very strong strokes with his hook. In fact, a pair of twins even reenacted it, the boy Foxy, and the girl was the Kraken. Foxy felt pleased at how much the two of them really loved his stories so much that as he unfolds his story the two of them are the actors. In fact, the boy even moved his lips so that what Foxy said was in sync, as if he were really there.

At the end of the day, all of the kids left, except for one tiny little boy, with ruffled red hair and innocent blue eyes. He smiled, and whispered "You're the best, Captain Foxy. Here, take this." He stood up, and put something in Foxy's hand. It was a little golden coin.

"Thank 'ye matey." Foxy smiled at the boy, before both of them were startled by an angry woman's voice.

"MIKAMI HAILYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAWDLING NEXT TO THIS PIECE OF JUNK!" It screamed. Mikami and Foxy turned around, only to see a furious woman with blond hair and purple eyes. Mikami shivered in fear and buried his head next to Foxy.

"That's my a-a-abusive m-m-mother. Please, don't let me go with her, let me stay with you!" The boy shivered in fear.

"MIKAMI! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'M GOING TO WHOOP YOUR BUTT WHEN YOU GET HOME! YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN!" Mikami's mother screamed.

"Help me, Captain Foxy, please!" Mikami started crying. It infuriated Foxy how poor Mikami was being treated by his mother. He gently wrapped two protecting arms around Mikami.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STEALING MY SON, YOU HUNK OF METAL?! HE'S MINE!" Mikami's mother screamed again. Foxy looked up and growled at her.

"How dare 'ye treat me little matey like that." He growled.

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She screamed. She hit Foxy on the arm, grabbed Mikami by the cheek, slapped him on his other cheek and started dragging him to the door. As his crying got louder, she smacked him harder on the other cheek. Foxy was angrier then ever, seeing a child being treated like the way Mikami is. Without even thinking he jumped up and ran off to Mikami. He pushed the woman on the back, making her turn around, and started to try and grab Mikami out of her grasp. In the end, Foxy won. He grabbed Mikami and the two of them ran back to Pirate's Cove.

"Hey! Unhand the kid!" A male voice shouted above them. They looked up, only to see Jeremy Fitzgerald, the day guard, and Mikami's mother, smirking as if she said, "Can't outsmart me you hunk of junk." Something about that smirk just infuriated Foxy. He was even more mad as Jeremy tried to pry Mikami out of his grasp. Foxy wasn't even thinking. He told Mikami to look away, which he did, and then he lunged at Jeremy, biting his frontal lobe off. Mikami's mother looked horrified.

"Hey! Captain Foxy bit the nice man!" He heard a child shout. He didn't care, all he cared about was keeping Mikami away from the abusive grasps of this heartless woman that Mikami was forced to call his mother.

Unfortunately, Jeremy had died later that week, and Foxy was put out of business. Mikami's mother sued the restaurant, even though Mikami didn't see anything.

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened, lass." Foxy sighed and hung his head as he finished his story. Blood was surprised at what he had done, but as she promised, she understood. However, there was just one thing she didn't understand.<p>

"Why did you protect me from him?" She asked.

"'Ye remind me...Of Mikami." Foxy said.

"Th-the boy you saved?"

"Aye." Foxy looked up at her and said, "I don't want to lose 'ye like I lost 'im. 'Ye have that kindness in 'yer heart like Mikami had." Blood looked at Foxy. The next thing she knew, she had grabbed Foxy in a hug.

"I love you, Foxy." She whispered. He looked down at the innocent girl wrapping him in a hug, and for the first time in his life, he felt love. Love for the girl he had saved. Love for the girl they've taken care of for two years. Love for the one person who brought back the light in his life that was taken away from him on that fateful day of 1987. He just felt love for her.

"But...But what about Jeremy?" She asked. Just then, Foxy got an idea that would keep Golden Freddy away from their family forever. "Lass... I think I may have an idea. And 'ye will be taking the main part."

* * *

><p>Blood tore the poster off the wall. Half of of it was still on the wall, but she didn't care. She could just rip it off after mangling the half she already had. She tore the half into shreds. She tossed it in the paper shredder and proceeded to do the same to the other half.<p>

"Ahh, I feel so much better now!" She breathed. Foxy had to agree with her, it did feel awesome to shred up that poster.

"Now, what about that USB stick of 'yers, 'lass?" Foxy asked. She ran back to the office to grab her laptop and USB stick and show Foxy all the games she had, now.

* * *

><p><em>Spoiler alert, next chapter is the last, sorry. :(<em>


	9. My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed

_FINAL CHAPTER! Warning: It gets REALLY depressing at the end. Prepare for tears._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed**

Mike heard a quiet humming from his daughter's room. He walked in, to see the 12 year old girl in front of her Sweetheart Vanity Mirror styling her kind of curly hair, wearing her white, lacy dress that she only wore on absolutely special occasions, her three year old sister, Janie, on Blood's bed, fidgeting with her favorite doll. It's been forever since she looked that beautiful with that hairstyle. He smiled. Even though she's almost a teenager she still has that childish vibe that surrounds her.

"Morning, Blood. Why you dressing up all fancy?" Mike asked. Blood seemed calm as she said, "Remember my friend, Helena? Well, she's turning 13 today and invited me to Freddy's to celebrate." He felt so proud of his daughter.

"Great! What did you get for her?" He asked. "I got her an MP3 player. I accidentally sat on her old one last month, so to make up for it I got her a new one." She responded, finally finished styling her hair. She had a lock on her right breast, the rest pinned up in a pretty little bun.

"Also, she invited you. She said you're as kind as me and that you shouldn't be left out of the fun."

"Oh, wow, great!" Mike went to room to make himself look halfway decent.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three of them arrived at Freddy's. Blood held Janie's hand as they walked into Freddy's. Blood had still not told him about the shortcut that she had found. Chica was, as always, excited to see her, and this time, she had news.<p>

"Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood guess what! We got two new animatronics!" Chica squealed.

"Really? Cool! What are they?" Blood asked.

"One of them is called Balloon Boy, he gives kids balloons, and the other is the Marionette. He gives prizes to children. For what, I don't know."

"Hello!" That wasn't Chica, Blood, Mike, or Janie. Janie turned around and started trying to grab at something. Blood turned around, only to see a little boy, with four balloons in his left hand and the sign "Balloons!" in his right. He wore a red-and-blue striped propeller beanie and a matching shirt.

"Hi!" Janie squealed.

"My name's Balloon Boy. What's yours?" He smiled.

"Her name's Janie, and she's three. I'm her older sister, Blood." Blood said for Janie.

"Nice to meet you, Janie and Blood! Would you two like a balloon?" Balloon Boy said.

"Ooooh, yes pwease!" Janie squealed. BB gave her a pretty yellow balloon.

"No thanks, I'm good." Blood said when BB offered her one. She looked up, and saw an odd door, which had a sign with the words "Prize Corner" above it. Blood asked Chica if that was where the Marionette was.

"Sure is! You can go visit him if you want, he looks a little creepy but is actually really friendly. I'm sure you'll like him!" She explained.

"Great! May I please look at the Marionette, dad?" Blood asked. Mike gave the OK and she went into the Prize Corner.

It was pretty empty, actually. The only furniture was in the middle of the room. There was a huge, white box with a red ribbon on the top, making it look like a present. It was kind of pretty, she had to admit. She really liked it. That's when she heard music. A fast, out-of-tune version of the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" Suddenly, the lid of the box flew open, and out poked the head of the Marionette. Chica wasn't lying when she said that he was creepy. THAT SMILE. It creeped her out.

"Hello, there! My name's the Marionette! And you are?" It cheerfully piped up. She had to admit, the Marionette's voice was nice. It was sort of high-like, like a girl's voice, but she could tell that it was a male's.

"My name's Blood." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Blood! Aren't you a little old for prizes, though?"

"I've been here for 4 years, and my little sister's 3. I'm sure she'd like a prize." She answered.

"OK, then! I'm sure she'd like this!" The Marionette's smile widened as he gave her a BB plushie. It was pretty cute. She was sure that Janie would love it, from how she's making friends with BB.

"Well, I must get going, Dad's waiting for me. Thank you for the plushie, though." She sadly sighed as she headed towards the door. She liked the Marionette.

"Oh, going so soon?" The Marionette asked. The door suddenly slammed shut. Blood swiveled around on one foot, and faced the Marionette.

"Such a pretty girl, you are. You deserve something better then a mediocre life. And that's just what I'm going to give you." The Marionette tauntingly said, little white pinpricks in his black eyes.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Mike immediately raised his head as he heard his daughter scream from the Prize Corner. He started walking toward the door, but was soon stopped by Janie, pulling on his jeans.<p>

"Dada, where are you going?" She innocently asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Dada's just looking for your sister. Now be a good girl and run along and play with Balloon Boy." Mike smiled and patted her head before returning to going to the Prize Corner.

"Blood? You OK?" Mike knocked on the door. There was no response from her. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He pounded on it with his fist, but it didn't budge. He was going to need some help.

"Chica, Bonnie, Freddy? I need your help. I heard Blood scream in the Prize Corner and the door's locked." Mike worriedly asked. They got off the stage and the four of them ran over to the Prize Corner and started kicking it. No avail. They needed one more animatronic. Foxy. It didn't take much convincing for him to be the first to the Prize Corner door with Mike. This time, they finally managed to get it open, because Mike had help from the other four.

"Oh my god!" Mike screamed. Blood was strung up on the ceiling, head hanging down, now black and lifeless hair hiding her face. There were strings cutting into her wrists, neck, elbows, knees, and ankles, strung up like a puppet. She was dead. He knew without even needing to feel her pulse. This shocked them even more when...She lifted her head up. Her once green irises were now blood red, and her lips were so pale they were white. Six words escaped from her white lips:

"My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed."

Mike felt immense pain in his heart. He dropped to the ground, started breathing heavily, and fainted.

* * *

><p>When he woke up in the hospital he found a patch on his right breast. A doctor told him his heart had started to bleed from the inside. Whoever did it hadn't even cut his chest open. They had to sew his heart together. Mike remembered everything that had happened. He buried his face in his hands and started crying. His life was falling apart. His older daughter dead, his heart incredibly weak, Janie would be depressed for the rest of her life.<p>

"I'm sorry, Blood... I should have come with you, then it would've been me and not you..." He sobbed.

"Who is this Blood, sir?" The doctor asked. He explained everything that had happened, from when he met her to when she had died. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear she's dead, sir. My daughter died in a car crash." He tried to calm Mike down, but he started crying again.

"Blood...I loved you and I always will..." He sobbed.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p><em>I'M SORRY, GUYS. I'M SORRY I HAD TO KILL HER. If it made you feeling any better, I cried as I wrote this chapter so much my keyboard broke and we had to get it replaced. But so long, until next time.<em>


End file.
